


Прикосновение

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси«Дорога домой»
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дорога домой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915273) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [Natalia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1). 



> Иллюстрация к командному макси [«Дорога домой»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915273)

[](https://ibb.co/r4J4BQ0)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36PYN.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Дорога домой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915273) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [Natalia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1)




End file.
